Don't tease Me!
by Unicorn Assassin
Summary: What Happens When Alois Gets Ciel a Job and It ends being at a Gay strip Club? YAOI, Obviously. SebaCiel Fic. Don't Like? Don't Read. Thanks !


Don't Tease Me! Chapter .1

Ciel Phantomhive was now officially broke. Not a penny in his pockets what so ever. It wasn't his fault that his noisy obnoxious room mate was a complete idiot that doesn't know when to stop shopping. Nope, not his fault at all. Sometimes he wondered if he should have just lived by himself instead of with the bubbly blonde. Yes he was room mates with Alois Trancy whom didn't know the difference between women's and men's shorts and Ciel hated having to wake up to booty shorts to short for anyone to ware in the morning. But at the time, moving in with the blonde seemed like a somewhat good idea considering the blonde was rich as hell, and it was nice until well Alois got a new boyfriend. Yeah, boyfriend, not a girlfriend like a normal teenage boy but a boyfriend. And not just any boyfriend, that would be to easy. No, Alois had to have a boyfriend at least five years older than him and to Ciel that is just plain and down right creepy. But of course he would never tell Alois this because he just seemed so happy with the tall creepy man… and it was just none of his business any way. But back to the point! Now that Alois had a Boyfriend all, and I mean _all_ his time was spent with that creeper dude, which meant Alois spent all his money on the dude which meant they had no money to pay the fucking rent! This logic made Ciel want to kill the blond, and when he said kill he meant scream in terror kill… yeah that kind of kill. Not wanting to live on the streets, Ciel decided to find a job… a second job. Ciel had been working for in a tea shop for a while but obviously his pay was not enough to make up for Alois'es spending problems. Looking through the news papers multiple times and not finding any thing he resorted to the last thing he wanted to do. He went to ask his roommate. Ciel stood nervously out side the blonde's door not wanting to know what he was doing with the older man as he heard moans on the other side of the door. So he decided to ask him later at dinner.

Plopping his plate down on the table, Alois started humming as he ate his so called dinner (Left over pizza). Not too far behind Ciel sat his plat on the table not wanting to eat the food but forcing himself to after hearing the noises coming from his stomach. Swallowing his food in one big gulp he looked at his roommate and finally asked the dreaded question.

"Hey, Alois?" Ciel asked as he looked at his crust. Alois then hummed in question as he heard his name. "I need a job… are there any places you know of that are hiring?" Alois then looked up from his food, thought a little bit until a big smile spread across his face.

"I think I do Know of a place~!" He sang as he got up and dumped his plate on top of the rest of the plates in the sink. "I can get the job for you if you want, I'm good friends with the owner~!" "Sure, that's great." The first thing Ciel thought was 'Hey, I have a job!' Not thinking of the details. "Great! I'll go call them now~!" Alois then skipped into his room, closing the door completely shut behind him. This seemed rather strange to Ciel, but he pushed it aside just saying it was for privacy purposes. After sitting on the sofa for quite some time, almost falling asleep Alois barged into the room loudly shaking the bluenet awake. "Ciel~! I got you the job~! You start tomorrow night!" Yawning, the younger boy looked up in surprise. "Really? That's great… So what _is_ the job?" But before Ciel got his answer Alois was already skipping into his room giggling uncontrollably. Ciel sighed at the teen's childish behavior "He needs to grow up just a little bit…" Ciel murmured as he got up and went to his room.

"Oh Ciel, you have no idea what you got you're self into~" Alois sang as he skipped into his room and sat down on his bed fidgety from the remains of his 'held in' laughter. "This should be fun~"

* * *

><p>Waking up in the morning Ciel honestly felt as if some hope had returned to him as he got ready for his day job, he worked the early shifts usually. As he walked downstairs and into the kitchen he quickly grabbed a doughnut that had been sitting in the case for at least a week then walked out the door not bothering to wake his roommate. the attempt would be in vain too because the blond was a very heavy sleeper and if he wanted to he could sleep through the day without a care. 'Heh, I wish i could do that but Noooo, I have to do all the work... Lazy bastard...'<p>

At work, Ciel met a lot of interesting people... but since he worked early days he knew that he didn't see all of the crazy costumers that came into the small tea shop. He was actually glad too... on a typical day he would usually serve some old ladies or men and the rest would be people on their way to work. Those people ticked Ciel off because they always expected him to have their coffee done in less then thirty seconds but that was obviously impossible considering the condition of the devices in the shop. It was an old shop run by a nice old man by the name of . But back to the people he would meet serving. Almost nobody ever stuck out to him when he would serve the impatient bastards, but today was rather different. As he was standing at the register yawning (covering his mouth of course) A tall man with black shiny hair and amazing ruby like eyes walked up a slight smile on his face. Ciel thought he was rather hansom but would never tell his thoughts to anyone... never in his life! He then tried to suppress his blush as the man smiled.

"Ah, hello I would like some jasmine tea to go please." He stood there so graceful... Those eyes... Ciel felt as if the man was reading his mind.

"Uh, yeah coming right up." Ciel tried to keep his cool as he turned away to make the mans tea, his blush spreading across his face. _'Dammit! Why am I blushing! I don't even know this guy... not even his name! Hes just like any other costumer... I'll never see him again any way... Right? _ After making the tea while mentally ranting he handed the man his tea and excepted the money for the drink.

He then smiled and nodded his head slightly to the side. "Thank you very much." He said in his deep and rather sexy voice. Ciel then Bit the bottom of his lip holding his blush as he nodded his head in return "Uh Y-yeah you're welcome." 'Great... I studded' He mentally slapped him self for the show of weakness and attraction. The tall man then walked away but not with out one more thank you and a smile finally getting ciel's blush to release. The man then chuckled at the cuteness of he moment.

_'Yeah... I'll never see him again...'_

** Authors Note: Ah Hello~ I am supper sorry that this is sooooooo short! T^T I assure you that as the chapters continue they will be longer AND more interesting! writes honor! So any ways, yes this is my first non-one shot fanfic and I'm a tad bit nervous... Please don't kill me if they are a bit OOC! Please tell me what you think and what not~! :D Lol so that's about it... Hope you enjoy my cliffy~ xDD **


End file.
